I've Been Dreaming
by lukewrites
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's have gone home to spend time with their parents and Harry and Hermione have been left alone in Gryffindor Tower. Harry/Hermione Fic
1. Chapter 1

**I've been dreamin'**

It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's have gone home to spend time with their parents and Harry and Hermione have been left alone in Gryffindor Tower. White Christmas by Bing Cosby is playing on Hermione's radio, as she is humming along to the lyrics whilst studying for Ancient Runes.

"Do you want to play a game Hermione?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Harry, I've told you countless times, I do not appreciate you beating me at Wizard's Chess every time you get bored." Said Hermione, a little irritably, as she was translating a particularly difficult passage from her textbook. Harry chuckled.

"No, I meant a different game." Harry said, "Wizard's Chess can get boring after a while… but don't tell Ron." He added with a wink.

"So what do you want to play?" She said, the slightest hint of caution in her voice. Harry, taking no notice, carried on.

"We're gonna play, I've been dreaming!" He said, a grin on his face not unlike the ones usually plastered to Fred and Gorge's faces when planning a prank.

"What's that?" Hermione said, a look of bemusement on her face.

"Well," Harry began, with the air of a supervillian about to reveal their master plan. "We each say 'I've been dreaming' and then say some random thing that they want, like 'I've been dreaming of some Chocolate Frogs'. I'll go first." He added, before Hermione even had time to respond.

"I've been dreaming of a Christmas Kiss." Hermione blushed. Why did he have to do that? Hermione thought, that makes it so awkward when you consider we are the _only people in Gryffindor_ tower!

"Um, Harry-" She began, but stopped when she felt Harry's soft hand on her chin. She looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to say anything.

"What I want to say is," Harry began, _oh god, this isn't good… Hermione thought_ "I love you Hermione…"

"Harry James Potter. That is undoubtedly the stupidest way to tell someone you love them that I can think of." Harry had a hurt expression on his face, until Hermione looked up from the ground with a grin on her face. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his mouth. Harry leaned in for more and ended up spilling ink all over the common room floor. Hermione began to think that these holidays might not be so bad after all.

A/N

Hi guys!

This fic could either be a one shot or an intro to a longer fic… I don't know, if you guys have any ideas, be sure to leave them in a review and I'll think about what to do. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

**I've Been Dreaming**

 _Chapter Two:_ _Caught_

Hermione found it hard to sleep that night when a million thoughts were racing through her head. _What am I going to do!_ She asked herself, _It was a heat of the moment kiss, what was I doing leading him on like that! I always thought he fancied Cho! And Ginny fancies him anyway! And I thought I liked Ron before… Harry has always just been like a brother to me…_ She didn't know what to do.

 _I'll just have to face him tomorrow and tell him it can't work out. People are bound to find out anyway…_

Harry, however, was ecstatic.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted, secretly hoping Hermione couldn't hear him, "I kissed Hermione, I kissed Hermione, I kissed Hermione" he said, doing a little jig. It seemed as though everything was perfect for him until he thought of Ron. _You snooze you lose brother_ , he teased, but he couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for his ginger friend.

Hermione planned on telling him she couldn't love him as soon as she saw him. That way, it wouldn't build up inside of her and ruin her day. She sat down on an armchair in the common room waiting for him to come downstairs so they could walk to breakfast together. She heard a door creak open and saw him. His green eyes met her brown. She couldn't do it. And in that moment, she realised all along that she had loved him too.

For the next couple of days, they slowly got accustomed to their new life. No longer brother and sister, but boyfriend and girlfriend. They hadn't kissed since that night in the common room, but stuck together every day. As they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the library one night, Harry spoke up.

"Everyone comes back tomorrow." He stated. They had avoided the subject of the rest of the student body until now.

"Yep," Hermione muttered, "What are we going to do?" Obviously people would be suspicious if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger started acting _more_ kind to each other than usual.

"I think we should leave it for a week, but we should tell some people," Harry said quickly, "Maybe Luna?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea. But what about Ron?" Hermione replied, addressing the matter that was on both of their minds.

"I think," Harry began, taking extreme care to say the right thing, "He will probably sulk when he first finds out, you know how he is, but we just need to tell him and be patient with him."

Hermione agreed with him and they bade each other goodnight.

Harry and Hermione sat in the courtyard, waiting for their friends to arrive. Harry slowly entwined his fingers with Hermione's. It just so happened, at that moment, the Draco Malfoy walked into the courtyard.

A/N

Hey Guys xx

Hope you liked this little addition. I was contemplating for a while whether I wanted Ron to be the first one back at school and walk in on Harry and Hermione or Draco. But I decided it to be Draco because his reaction will be great!

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you did!

Thank


	3. Chapter 3: Rumours

**Chapter Three: Rumours**

Draco's eyed widened. Harry and Hermione immediately let go of each other's hands and felt their worlds explode. Draco walked over to them as the rest of the school walked into the courtyard after the trek from Hogsmede station to the school. Everyone walked past and entered the entrance hall.

"Well, well, well, Potter… I must say I've never thought that you'd sink this though…" He sneered, "Going out with a mudblood like her…" He walked away as Harry and Hermione gulped. _What is he going to do?_ They thought, as Ron walked up to them.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked straightaway.

"Just being his normal annoying self Ron." Hermione said sadly. They all laughed and hugged.

"It's great to see you mate! How were your holidays?" Harry asked.

"Awesome!" He answered, "I see you got the jumpers mum sent you!" He mentioned, motioning to the oversized jumpers Mrs Weasley was known for. They all walked inside, eager to start the second half of their fifth year at Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall that night to hear whispering and pointing coming from a certain part of the Slytherin table.

"What are they up to know?" Ron angrily whispered.

"I don't know, ignore them." Hermione nervously answered, catching a fleeting look of fear from Harry. The look seemed to say, _Oh God, did Malfoy tell them? It's only a matter of time before it spreads…_ Ron however, didn't seem to notice.

As they moved through their day, Draco and his group of Slytherins seemed to giggle at every little interaction between Harry and Hermione. By midday, Ron was fed up.

"Either you tell me what you're giggling about or I swear in Merlin's name I will punch right through you." He angrily told the Slytherins. However, this only made them laugh harder. He walked right up to Malfoy and swung his arm up to hit him when-

"Weasley! Put your hand down!" Yelled Snape. Ron's ears went a darker shade of red than his hair. "Twenty points from Gryffindor! And add a detention to that as well!" Ron stormed off to their next class. Harry and Hermione hastily followed to more giggles of the Slytherins.

"There's something you're not telling me." Ron said accusingly to Harry, later that night in their dormitory. Harry swallowed. This was going to be tricky…

A/N

Hi Guys!

Sorry for not uploading yesterday… I was a Comic Con most of the day (I met Evanna Lynch omg) and then was at a housewarming party at a family friends so I didn't have my laptop.

Sorry about the short chapter, I will post a bigger one next.

Any ideas on what will happen?

Do you want more of anything?

Feel free to leave anything down in a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Ignored

**Chapter Four: Ignored**

"Hey." Hermione said the following morning with a smile. "Wait, what happened?" She added after seeing the worried look on Harry's face.

"Well, um-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ron power-walking through the two of them, his face redder than the tapestries and scarves of the Gryffindor common room.

"What happened?" Hermione quickly asked, after Ron had left through the portrait whole, "Does he know?"

"Well, um-" Harry began.

"Harry Potter you tell me right now!" Hermione said a little too loudly, attracting some looks from their housemates. Noticing this, she led Harry out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

"Well, Ron asked me last night if I knew why the Slytherins were giggling and pointing at us yesterday." Harry said in one breath. "So I told him that I had an idea, and he kept asking rhetorical questions to himself and made an assumption that we were together, but he passed it off saying it could never happen. But then he saw my face…" Harry guiltily explained.

"Oh God. Oh dear Merlin!" Hermione shouted.

The door opened. And a plump woman in pink walked in.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter and Granger, you two should have been at breakfast five minutes ago." Professor Umbridge said. Harry nearly barked back at her but caught the look on Hermione's face. _Don't_ ,it said.

"Yes, Professor." Harry dully said.

Ron didn't speak to them for the whole day. Whenever they tried to say anything, he would storm off, ears red. They were beginning to lose hope that they would ever regain his friendship. They studied in the library that night in complete silence.

"Ugh, I've had enough of this." Harry burst out randomly. "We shouldn't let him being jealous get in the way of our relationship! I love you Hermione." Hermione was taken aback by the abruptness of the comment. So much so, that she almost missed his last remark. She leaned in and brushed her lips on his cheek.

"I love you too Harry. You know that." She whispered. "Let's just ignore him and let him crawl back. He can't survive without me 'checking' his homework anyway."

That night, Harry climbed into bed at around 9:30 to find the curtains closed on Ron's four-poster bed.

Harry woke up an hour later after having a nightmare. And unless it was his imagination, he could hear a muffled crying coming from what sounded like Ron's bed. _Oh Merlin, what've we done!_

A/N

Hi!

Wrote this chapter in about ten minutes… Pretty proud. Probably going to start the next one straight away, which should be uploaded tomorrow.

I'm hoping to make the next chapter pretty long as well.

Anything upset you about this chapter?

Anything you would like to see happen?

Leave anything down in a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry

**Chapter Five: Sorry**

The next day Harry approached Hermione in the common room with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I know what we said yesterday, and I agree, he shouldn't sulk but I can't help but feel bad…" He said, with a sad look on his face. Apprehensive of Hermione's reaction, he looked up at her.

"I agree Harry." She replied. "But I just don't know what we can do!" She added. "Maybe we should just apologize."

It was Hermione that plucked up the courage to apologize first. She walked up to him in the common room that night. He had parchment all over a table and accidentally spilled some ink as he noticed her. She sat down next to him.

"Hey." She smiled, "How's your essay going?"

"What do you want?" He asked firmly. _Humph, getting straight to the point are we Ronald?_

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. It wasn't right of us not to tell you. Harry and I – we just didn't know how to explain or how you'd react. I'm really sorry Ron." She said with a heavy heart. "Hey speaking of Harry, have you seen him tonight? I haven't seen him anywhere!" Ron found it hard to stifle a laugh. Unfortunately for him, Hermione noticed. "What? What is it? Oh no, you two!" She was cut off by the laughter of Ron and Harry, emerging from the invisibility cloak.

"Gotcha!" They both said together. "We've been working together this whole time!"

"I hate you two!" Hermione said, sulking.

"Ron, was totally fine with it! Actually found it quite funny when I told him actually…" Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you three are all in good graces again." Neville said, approaching them, "I was worried about the DA meetings!"

"Oh crap, I completely forgot to plan one over the holidays!" Harry said, angry at himself. "We'll probably do some more work on the Patronus Charm, I'm sure you can get it Nev." Harry added smiling at his round-faced friend.

As the three of them were leaving breakfast the next day, Malfoy walked up to them.

"Happy with each other are we now? The mudblood finally decided to spread her legs for the both of you?" He smirked and started to run away, but not before Hermione had tripped him over.

"You bet Malfoy." She smiled at him. He just got up and ran to the dungeons. Harry and Ron just stared at her in awe.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron gasped. That earned him a punch on the arm from Hermione.

And even though they had a double with Umbridge, they were smiling all day.

A/N

Hey Guys!

Sorry about this chapter not being a longer one like I hoped, but I got hooked on 'Four' [Veronica Roth] from the Divergent series.

Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter.

Leave anything in a review as always


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

**Chapter Six:**

At breakfast the next day a thought popped into Harry's head.

"Hey Ron?" He asked, wondering why he heard Ron crying the other night when he and Ron were playing the prank, "Why were you crying the other night?" Ron was surprised, Hermione was bewildered. But, unknown to the three, Neville started stuffing his porridge into his mouth and almost ran out of the great hall. Well, almost unknown, Hermione saw him get up and his face was red. _Weird…_ She thought.

"What? I wasn't crying! What are you talking about?" Ron replied, completely bewildered.

"Well I thought I heard you crying the other night. I just thought it was weird because I didn't know what you would be crying about!" Harry quickly said.

"Well, it wasn't me. Did you see it or hear it." Ron suggested.

"I heard it from the left of my bed," Harry thought, "So if it wasn't you, then it must have been…" The boys shared a worried look.

"Neville." They said together. They both turned their heads to Hermione, but found she wasn't there.

"How does she disappear like that?" Ron whispered.

A/N

Sorry for the extremely small chapter guys… :(

But I was thinking and I am not sure where this fic is going…

So I was thinking of stopping it… Really sorry, but with school it might be hard anyway.

So, leave a review if you know where this could go.

Bye


End file.
